


How do you find the words to say goodbye?

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Goodbyes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Cybersix says goodbye, Lori is left with more questions than answers.





	How do you find the words to say goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> Done on request for some friends at the cybersix server! Obviously my play on the goodbye scene between Lori and Cybersix.

Cybersix gives a low quiet kind of laugh, brushing her thumbs across the glasses lenses as she tilts her head back at Lori. All Lori can do is struggle to find her voice as the tall mysterious caped woman just smiled at her like this. It was a fond gentle kind of smile. 

“You…” Lori breathes out quietly, stuck just staring at the other woman. Her _teacher_ was that strange woman, of all the people. The weird lady in the black leather suit and overly dramatic cape was her dorky teacher. Lori couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

“This entire time?” She questions slowly, chewing at her bottom lip. Her lipstick is smearing all over her teeth, but its the end of the world or whatever, Lori can’t find it in her to really care anymore. The city was going to be destroyed, so who cared if she looked like a wreck?

Cybersix nod slowly, a tired kind of edge touches that smile as she nods. “I’m going to miss seeing you, Lori. Stay safe, okay?” She extends the glasses out to the sixteen-year-old, and Lori finds herself accepting them without much thought. The glasses feel light in her grasp, and she just finds herself staring at them for a moment before looking back up at the other woman. Her face feels almost wrong without the glasses on. 

Lori opens and closes her mouth, “Where are you goi-?” 

Before she can finish her question the woman, _her teacher_ leaps up and over onto the rooftops disappearing into the skyline without another word. 

She disappears into the darkness and Lori finds herself swept up by her parents towards the family car. All Lori can do is look back through the back window of the car, trying to make out anything in the skyline. All she can see is more an more cars filling the streets as people drive out of Meridiana desperately. The highway becomes clogged with cars, everyone fleeing in the same direction leaves them all at a standstill.

The city feels like a distant dot, and all Lori can do is watch, watch for anything. 

Her parent's low voices and the radio barely register as she holds onto the glasses in her lap.


End file.
